Examon
Name: Examon, his wings are named "Caledfwlch". Origin: Digimon Gender: Genderless, but regarded as Male. Age: Unknown Classification: Mega-level Holy Knight Digimon, Royal Knight, Dragon Emperor Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Non-Physical Interaction, Hacking, Master Spearman and Bomb Wielder, Flight, Energy Projection, Fire Manipulation, Air Manipulation, Statistics Amplification, Soul Manipulation, Mind Manipulation (Digimon attacks are able to interact with each others' Digicores, which constitute a Digimon's mind and soul. Hence, all Digimon are able to manipulate, attack, and destroy the minds and souls of others). Acausality, Self Information Manipulation and Reactive Evolution via Overwrite, Earth Manipulation, Durability Negation, Immense Pain Tolerance, Existence Erasure, Has a passive ability the nullifies Time Stop, Resistance to Soul Manipulation, Mind Manipulation (The bodies of Digimon shield their Digicores from the attacks of other Digimon, which in turn protect their minds and souls from external interference), Existence Erasure, Death Manipulation and Absolute Zero. Attack Potency: '''At least '''Multiverse level+ (The strongest member of the Royal Knights in terms of raw strength. Should be far superior to Lilithmon. Strong enough to need multiple Royal Knights just to detain him) | At least Multiverse level+, likely High Multiverse level+ (Stated to have the greatest raw destructive power amongst the Royal Knights, surpassing even Alphamon and Omegamon. Fought Magnamon, Jesmon, Gallantmon and UlforceVeedramon in single combat. Was a serious match for Omegamon and Takumi who fought the Mother Eater, a Multiversal threat), Bypasses Conventional Durability with Blue Flare Breath and Green Flare Breath. Speed: Immeasurable (The Royal Knights are capable of traversing space and time and able to move in places that exist beyond space and time) | Immeasurable (Kept up with Gallantmon, Magnamon and Eater Arata all at once) Physical Strength: Immeasurable (The strongest of the Royal Knights in terms of brute force) | Immeasurable via power-scaling off of Yuugo Kamishiro Durability: At least Multiverse level+ | At least Multiverse level+, likely High Multiverse level+ (Tanked hits from Gallantmon, Magnamon and Eater Arata) Stamina: Extremely High Range: Several dozen meters with melee attacks due to sheer size (was so large that it was unable to be rendered until the advent of computers that could handle exabytes of data), Planetary with Projectiles Standard Equipment: His bombs of various viruses, his lance "Ambrosius" and his sentient wings "Caledfwlch". Intelligence: As a member of the Royal Knights, Examon is one of the most skilled combatants in the Digital World and a master of melee combat. This is further reinforced by its position as the Emperor of Dragon Digimon, a group known for its extremely skilled, vicious, and powerful fighters like WarGreymon and ShineGreymon. He is also an extremely skilled marksman, being able to snipe targets from the exosphere with his Pendragon's Glory attack. Weaknesses: As a Dragon Digimon, Examon is more vulnerable to attacks with a Dragon Slaying attribute such as WarGreymon's Dramon Killers. Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Overwrite: All Digimon can rewrite their data, so that they are able to react to various situations that were once problematic for it. This usually causes a gigantic increase in power and sometimes new skills and resistances are gained. However, the more emotional the Digimon is, the more violent the overwrite becomes. * Avalon's Gate: Stabs the opponent with the Ambrosius and detonates all of its special shells, annihilating them from within. * Pendragon's Glory: Rockets up to the exosphere and before blasting its target with a high power laser beam. * Dragonic Impact: Dives from the exosphere and performs a ramming attack shrouded in heat from friction with the atmosphere, mopping up swaths of enemies with the accompanying shock wave. * Caledfwlch's Rage: Raises its speed. * Ambrosius of Demise: Raises its attack and the chance of landing a critical hit. * Blue Flare Breath:'''Breathes searing sapphiric flames; can "burn" away the texture map (skin) of Digimon targets, exposing their wire-frame (bones), and even their entire essence is burned away. * '''Green Flare Breath: '''Breathes searing green-colored flame upon the target, which burns and saturates down to the opponent's entire essence. * '''G Shurunen-II: '''Horns heat up as it rampages with laser-heat breath, upon anyone or anything that touches its Gekirin. * '''Strike Bomber: Smashes its tail against its foes Category:Digimon Category:Character Category:Animanga Category:Male Category:Weapons user Category:Light attribute Category:Explosives user Category:Video game Category:Flying